


Spring is the Season for Love

by Ilexia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Warrior of Light, Pining, Soul-Searching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilexia/pseuds/Ilexia
Summary: After settling matters with Asahi and all the scions could do was wait, you thought that it was back to your old routine in Eorzea. However, merely a week later, you receive an urgent missive from Hien, urging you to return to the Doman Enclave. Linkpearl tells to Yugiri and Gosetsu were strangely silent, and you feared the worst.You returned to Doma post-haste, and a surprise awaits you.A  4 Part Hien x WoL fic, a tiny tribute to a tiny fanship. Post 4.2 Spoilers.





	1. Return to Doma

 

After settling things with Asahi and concluding that there is naught to do but to wait for further news on the exchange of prisoners, you had packed up your things, said your goodbyes and set sail back to Eorzea. Much as you wished to enjoy the new sights and oversee the new beginnings of the Doman Enclave, as Thancred had once succinctly put it, the Warrior of Light is ever burdened with new responsibilities to attend to, slaying primals, thwarting leguses and whatnots.  

So you were surprised not a week later, you received an urgent missive,  ** _handwritten_** from Lord Hien that summoned you back not at once, though on a specific date. You had look at the Haiku,a poem with a tilt of your head though, the letter has not made a word of note about new developments on the prisoner exchange, just urging you to appear in Doman Enclave on February 14. When you tried to question the poor seasick Doman who actually took the week's journey to set sail to Eorzea and hunt you down; _a difficult feat in itself_ , he merely shook his head and was only told by Hien to hand-deliver this letter to you personally. 

Come to think about it, when you bid farewell to Hien, he had looked troubled and appeared to want to tell you something. When you spoke out and asked if something required your help, he had sigh and merely give you a wry smile, saying it's nothing. You have known Hien for a time and being reticent to speak up his mind did strike you strange, but you merely brushed it aside thinking surely a head of state like himself have many worries of his own. Nonetheless, you earnestly held both of his hands and forced him to promise you that should there be anything you can help, he would tell you straight and you would swing right down to help him; even Varis zos Glavus himself would not be able to stop you. He blushed and looked away, shaking off your hands immediately, and honestly you felt a little  ** _hurt_**.

_Perhaps it's not the right decorum to do so in Doman customs?_

If things were urgent, Yugiri or Gosetsu would have paged you a SOS on the linkpearl, but they are strangely silent when you attempt to probe them on your end. Sensing something is amissed, your head conjured up with dreadful possibilities; _did Asahi make his move already_?

Wrought with worry, you decided to forge ahead first with a simple note to the scions and teleport directly to the Doman Enclave aetheryte.  

* * *

 

You arrived at the aetheryte with your weapon out and poised to do battle at a moment's notice, yet your eyes were wide open with surprise, for there was naught amiss. Everything in Doman Enclave appeared the same, including the same repairman who helplessly clinged on to the roof tiles of a tower. 

Maybe... Except for a scared little Doman boy in front of you who fell and peed his pants because you looked outright ready to  ** _murder_**. 

After spending some time to calm the boy down and parting a mirror apple to appease, you set off to look for some familiar faces, preferably Hien, but anyone; Hakuro, Yugiri who can shed some light on this urgent missive. 

You are unable to find any in immediate vicinity, though from speaking with the Doman people, it appears everything is running along fine, rebuilding and all. In fact, everything was so smooth sailing, they are working to put together a Spring Festival for celebration on February 14.  

_Is that why Hien wanted you to come on that day? To oversee the proceedings and ensure the success of said festival?_

You finally relaxed your shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief. Trust Hien to write a terribly confusing letter without explicitly stating the reasons. However, there were some Domans who looked at you with a knowing smile when you asked after Hien, and they told you he is physically fine, healthy as a bull, except certain matters of heart is keeping the poor man, melancholic and somewhat painful to watch. 

"Is he shouldering a lot of responsibilities that I can be of help with?" You asked worriedly. 

Mitsuba, the female roegardyn whom you are speaking to merely laughed heartily, slapping you hard on your shoulders," Yes, yes. Not responsibilities specifically, but this is something only _you_ can relieve him of. Lord Hien is a fine handsome young man, do you agree?" 

"Of course." You nodded confidently," A man of his heart and caliber is indeed rare and far-between. A true honorable man whom I trust immensely. Yugiri and Gosetsu are intelligent and powerful individuals on their own, and Sh- Lord Hien had inspired them so in his worthy cause. It's my greatest honor to know and count him as my friend." 

* * *

 

A loud familiar gruff of laughter could be heard, and as you turned, you spotted Gosetsu heaving and holding his stomach up in glee. Beside him were Yotsuyu on his left, who was as usual having a dango in her hands and Hien steadily walking on his right. 

" **DID YOU HEAR THAT, MY LORD**!?" You could hear Gosetsu's loud exclamation, but you could hear no further when you could see Hien had side elbowed him  _hard_ on his gut, and they both seem to have a short and tense (?) conversation that you could not hear from the distance. 

Mitsuba left your side as she could see you are in familiar company, and you beamed, waving happily at the trio as they approached you.  

 _Is it just your imagination that Hien's ears were a little red? Perhaps from the cold?_  

"Welcome back, old friend!" Gosetsu exclaimed in his usual unintentionally loud boisterous manner," What manner of business have you back at the Doman Enclave so quickly? Is there news from Eorzea?" 

You shook your head and smiled," I received an urgent missive from Hien, and on my part, I assumed the worst and took flight here first thing in the morning. Though from what I gathered from the locals, naught is amiss and I gathered tis' merely a misunderstanding." 

"A missive?" Gosetsu blinked a few times before realization colored his eyes and he erupted into another burst of loud laughter. Hien was speechless as well, pinching his nose, sighing deeply, but you noticed his ears were now growing a crimson red. Only Yotsuyu remained blissfully unware, though she looked at Gosetsu quizzically with an uneasy smile, not sure if she is able to share in on the joke. 

"My deepest apologies. ...I did not mean to alarm you." Hien finally regained some composure, yet his eyes were darting nervously at Gosetsu whose laughter has yet to die down," There's nothing new coming from the Empire and I gather Asahi is still making good of our agreement. The rebuilding of the Enclave, as you can see, is proceeding along smoothly. We are having a festival a few moons after and I... I merely wanted to invite you along. Did I have you in an inopportune time that you have to return to Eorzea urgently?" 

* * *

 

You gave it a short thought in your head, running through the things you have to do, but nothing seemed so urgent that you could not kick back and relax for a few days. You mentally reminded yourself to send a linkpearl message to Alphinaud and Tataru later so they need not worry over your short absence. 

You shook your head," Nothing that I can't do later. Will it be alright if I stay in the Enclave till the festival is over?" 

Gosetsu seemingly wanted to reply but Hien was quick to cut in, with his usual brand of sunny smile on his face," Really?! That's great! But hmmm, where to stay..." 

"Why not have the Warrior of Light stay in Kienkan?" A familiar feminine voice cut in, and your elegant friend and comrade, Yugiri walked in and join the company. When Gosetsu gave her a scandalous look, Yugiri shrugged," The local ryokan is currently full as more and more Domans are returning to the Enclave. Why not Kienkan when it is a huge manor with many rooms to offer? You and 'Tsuyu' are staying there temporarily anyway." 

"A good idea!" Hien crossed his arms and nodded," Will it be alright if you show our friend the way? Gosetsu and I will need to have a  _word_. Tsuyu, do you want to head back to the Kienkan first as well?" 

Yotsuyu shook her head, immediately dodging to hide behind Gosetsu, but the big man has a tender gaze for her and nudged her along," Go on, Tsuyu. I will bring back more Dango for you if you do so." 

"Really?" Yotsuyu eyes brightened up and smiled innocently," Okay!" 

It was... honestly hard for you to see the day and night difference of Yotsuyu without her memories. Knowing the history between the former Viceroy and the Doma Samurai, you wondered briefly how did the intense hatred between them then, have become something so meek and heartwarming now? 

* * *

 

Thinking it is not something you could understand, you shook your head and followed Yugiri walking towards the Kienkan. As you approached, you noticed a whole row of makeshift stands filled the entire T path junction in front of Hien's manor. There were many people attending to the stalls, woodwork hammering sounds can be heard, and many were busy stocking up the stands with items or building their own. You would have thought children should be busy playing and exploring, but they too were roped in to help out, with happy and relaxed smiles on their face. 

"It was Lord Hien's idea." Yugiri supplied, watching your eyes open with wonderment," Haru Matsuri, or Spring Festival used to be a huge event in Doma. The Enclave used to be the melting pot of culture and commerce; trade items came from all over the world, and those were sold here during the festival. Lord Hien thought for all the work the Doman people have done, they deserved a short break and celebrate. It maybe a bit hard to emulate the scale back then, but we will do what we can to make it lively and fun." 

Even as Yugiri nodded to the Kienkan Guardsman and they lead the way to your room; a medium-sized tatami room with a window that faced out to see the beautiful cherry blossoms. You were however distracted since your head was spinning from the possibilities and the things you could do to help. 

As Yotsuyu depart for her own room, the Guardsman went back to his station and Yugiri was about to leave you there to your own devices, you piped up," Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Yugiri smiled," You have helped plenty, dear friend. You should take it easy and enjoy the festive." 

"But the festival is still a few moons away. I would feel ill at ease just simply sitting on my hands, waiting." 

Yugiri thought for a minute and asked," The last few times you were here, we were busy attending to matters of the Empire. Even though we did take the Ambassador on a tour of Yanxia, it was not for your benefit. Would you want to take this time to explore the area? Along the way, though I would rather you rest... You can help the people who you meet, if they are in need." 

* * *

 

You nodded," That I will do then once I have settled in. Ah! Yugiri, since I will be here for a while, tis' alright if I borrow some Doma clothes to blend in?" 

Yugiri laughed,"Sure. Give me a moment, I will have someone to attend to you shortly. Though... You remind me of a certain someone..."

"Certain someone?" You asked.

"A man who always has his heart set out to help others, even when he is troubled with his own problems. It's only my faintest hope that people such as you and him, are all the more deserving of a rest and actually begin to do so." Yugiri looked out of the cherry blossoms thoughtfully, then turned to you with a strange question.

"Now that the rebuilding of the Enclave is well under way, do you not think Lord Hien should have a companion to help him and stay by his side? As a lover and someone whom he can share his deepest thoughts?"

It immediately conjured up an image in your mind; the thought of a beautiful and dignified woman standing beside him, who understood the weight on his shoulders, and ever be the person to lend him a hand or a ear whichever he required. And just as quickly as the image came, your heart strangely ached at that thought. That woman then took on the face of Yugiri, and you looked on at your friend who was still gazing at you thoughtfully and patiently waiting for your answer.

You do so carefully even as you puzzled over the strange ache in your heart," As I have mentioned earlier with Mitsuba, I think Hien is a great man with indeed a lot of responsibilities. I do think having a partner by his side would definitely lift some weight off his shoulders."  

Yugiri smiled and seemingly satisfied with your answer, and though you wanted to ask more, she had then left to fetch someone to help you with your clothing. 

You were left alone to puzzle over your feelings. _Why did the thought of Hien having a lover hurt you so?_

Hien is heir to the throne of Doma, and you do not need Alphinaud to be here to tell you how important it would be to have Hien pick a suitable wife and preferably having a half dozen children at his feet to continue the dynasty of subsequent Emperors. You thought back of the day to day interaction you have with him at the Azim Steppe; how the both of you have listened to the Oronir elder under the starry sky, about the Dawn Father Azim and the Dusk Mother Nhaama. You then had also hoped Hien would be able to find his Moon, as he had also vocally hope that you will find your Sun. 

_So what changed from then to now?_

You were not able to put further thought into it as Yomogi and even Yotsuyu came in with bundles of what appeared to be, yukata to your room. They were mostly of a plain design as compared to the Lady's Yukata you acquired in Eorzea, yet they suited you just fine since you wanted to blend in, and the hard work you were expecting to help out with, would dirty and destroy finer textile. In the end, you chose a dark blue yukata with tights to go along. Yomogi helped and explained how to put it on and gave you a long piece of cord, Tasuki, that would help tuck up the yukata sleeves, making way to help you do menial work if time comes. 

Deciding to put the matter of Hien to one side, you tied up your hair and walked out of Kienkan with utmost confidence, happy and ready to help out.  

Just as you round the corner to take a look around, you see the man that troubled you so, leaning against the walls of Kienkan.

Waiting for you.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write something for Hien x WoL but in order to start something, I need to pin down the core character or quirks to be able to come out with likely responses or scenarios to form a story. Hien is a relatively difficult character to write for, because his defining character are Honor and Sacrifice, his people above everything else; traits that I find very befitting of a Doman Samurai, but yet at the same time, it's material that is very hard to translate for romance.  
> 
> He seems to be a man steep in tradition, yet he was also the one who suggested to flood Doma Castle, where he placed his soldier lives ahead of petty symbols. So kind of hard to pin down, since he is a bit on the fence for everything. 
> 
> Instead I used Kaien/Cyan as a model. He has far more personal interactions in FF6 and I have better idea (I.e. plot bunnies) hitting me and that became this final product. I hope everyone enjoy it and much as I love Hien, this place needs more of him but I understand the struggles to start something. *laughs* 
> 
> More fluff incoming, this is merely a build up. This is written in WoL's point of view so there's A LOT OF SIGNS that she's oblivious of. But it should be pretty obvious for readers. I mean, why did Hien specifically invite the WoL alone, but not with Alphy, Alisaie or Lyse? What's that weird distance he's putting up?
> 
> This Warrior of Light is quite a bit of a workaholic I would say.


	2. The Language of Flowers

Hien's eyes immediately lit up when he spotted you, calling out your name with a smile. As you tried to calm your rapidly beating heart, Hien took a once look over your new clothing and you found yourself feeling a little self-conscious. 

"You changed out of your gear?" He asked even as he could not take his eyes off you," Though I should say... Wearing a yukata suits you." 

"Y-Yes. Since I will be staying here for a while and it is supposed to be a vacation, I thought I should look the part as well. ...Where is Gosetsu?" 

Hien laughed, shaking his head," Off to get dango as per his promise. He truly spoils Yotsuyu." 

"Are you two alright? Is there something that I should know and could help out with?" You asked, referring to the strange interaction you saw earlier. 

"T-Tis' nothing you need to worry about. By the way, it may be a strange thing to ask, but ... is there anything else you thought of the... letter I sent you?" Hien asked nervously even as he unconsciously gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. 

You tried to think of the missive that Hien sent you. It's still in your bags that you left behind in Kienkan, but honestly come to think about it, other than the first few glances through and your imagination immediately went wild, you did not actually take a careful read of the letter. There were a few stances at the front that did not make any sense to you, so you took no note of it. Your mind automatically filtered to the things you understood, which is to ask you to come to the Enclave on February 14. 

"My apologies, Hien. In all honesty, I did not take a careful read of it. Once I see the state of your messenger and the missive he holds, my mind immediately went to overdrive, thinking the worst. I should not have assumed so." You bowed to Hien deeply in apology. 

"A-Ah! Think nothing of it!" Hien shook his head, frantically trying to make you look up," T-Tis my fault for writing ever so vaguely. J-Just do me a favor and throw it away?" 

You tilted your head in puzzlement.  _Why is his request so specific?_  

Privately deciding that you should take a closer look of the letter later when you go back, you nodded your head to at least appease the man first, in front of you. 

* * *

 

Hien seemed to heave a sigh of relief, and with that topic out of the way, he continued," Since I am the one who invite you here, would you do me the honor of allowing me to show you around? But unfortunately, only the immediate area of the Enclave. I would love to take you to sightsee the entire Yanxia if I could but..." 

You laughed, shaking your head," I know you are a busy man, Hien. Mayhaps another day for the whole of Yanxia Grand Tour then? Yugiri briefly pointed to me the stands here for the Spring Festival, could I trouble you to show me that instead?" 

"Tis' no trouble at all. Count this as me soughing respite from the pressures of office." Hien gently pull you by the elbow, leading the way to the makeshift stands. The pressure was gentle and he only briefly touched you, but the place that he did appeared to have set you aflame. 

"Are you alright, my friend?" He turned back to look at you when you made no movement to follow him. 

"I-I'm fine!" Shaking yourself out of the reverie, you quickly matched your pace to be at his side, now seriously wondering if someone had cast an enchantment or spell on you without knowing. 

Hien has always been an easy person to talk to, which you discovered quickly during your month long stay in the Azim Steppe; you two often share tales of your travels deep into the night. Though strictly speaking, the things that he had encountered pale in comparison to the primals and legatuses that you have to face almost regularly, yet the two of you are kindred souls, having seen enough hardships and therefore understood the tough realities of this world. Both of you share the same values; live in the present, focus on the problems at hand and always keep moving forward. Cirina who at one point sat in together to listen to both of your stories had also once commented how similar you two are, even if both of you came from totally different backgrounds and spend most of your lives in different continents. 

"It's Lord Hien and the Warrior of Light!" The Doman boy whom you met earlier yelled to his group of friends, and just as quickly, you were both surrounded by a loud but adorable group of kids. 

"Hey Itsuki," Hien laughed, hand already messing the hair of the Doman boy, bending down to be at eye level with him," What are you little rascals up to now?" 

"We were helping out with our family stalls earlier and we are only taking a break. Geez! Stop messing with my hair! I'm coming to be 10 this summer so stop treating me like a kid!" Itsuki swatted Hien's hand away with annoyance, yet his toothy smile only proved how much the kid truly love and respect his liege. Itsuki then peered up at you, "Did you keep your promise?" 

You bent down as well, smiling," Yes, I told no one. Our little secret, remember?" 

A little girl, about 6 summers of age, hiding behind Itsuki, innocently voiced up,"I-Is Lord Hien having a date with the Warrior of Light?" 

"W-What?" Hien's voice went up a few octaves and that red shade on his ears were back again," N-No, we are not! I mean... Not that I don't want t... No offense!" He quickly turned to you apologizing, but he was too flustered to notice you were too shocked and embarrassed to be even able to utter a coherent reply. 

The kids truly have no mercy once they detected a new target to tease, like sharks smelling blood in the water, everyone circled around you two, except the little girl, kept chanting," **Lord Hien is on a date~ on a date~ with the Warrior of Light!"**  

"H-Hey! Pipe down!" Hien frantically tried to stop them from embarrassing you two further, but it only made it worst as the kids became even louder and passersby began looking on at the commotion. 

* * *

 

"NOOOO!" The little girl who instigated this teasing, burst into tears. Her friends stopped immediately, concerned with her outburst. 

"What's wrong, little Hina?" Itsuki asked worriedly, instantly by her side. 

"Lord Hien is a liar!" Hina said in between sobs," When he gave me the daisy flower, h-he said he would marry Hina one day!" 

All the kids and you all eyed Hien with suspicion, and Hien immediately defended himself," W-Wait! I can explain." 

Scratching the back of his head thinking on how best to solve this, he then held on to the little girl's hands and talked to her sincerely," little Hina, when I gave you the flower as a present, you asked whether I have given it to anyone else. And to date, I hadn't. You said you want to marry the person who gives you this flower, and I replied that you can once you grow up. Because it's in your _name_." 

You did not understand what Hien meant by her name, though you understood the misunderstanding came from Hina's indirect way of referring to Hien as the 'person who gave her the flower'; while Hien innocently read it as she wants the person whom she will eventually marry to give her a Daisy as a marriage token. 

"Hina! Hina? Where are you?" A feminine voice called out from the crowd, and a Hyur woman appear, frantically looking for the little girl. Hina immediately turned and hugged her crying,"M-Mommy!" 

Hien then briefly explained the situation to her mother and she apologized and promised she will explain to the little girl slowly. The kids too eventually dispersed once their rest time is up, though you noticed when Itsuki left, he was seemingly deep in thought, in a world all on his own. 

"Sorry for the commotion," Hien said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword casually, scratching the back of his head again," I believe I need to be more careful with my words. It would not do if I accidentally gotten engaged without even knowing, Hakuro would be furious. And a man has to honor his words, misunderstanding or not." 

"My Lord!" What sounded a lot like Hakuro and the voice became even louder as he approached," There you are, Lord Hien! I have been looking all over for you! We need you to be at Kienkan to meet the various village elders! Did you forget?!" 

"Speakth of the voidsent," Hien sighed under his breath, his shoulders drooping resigning himself to his fate as head of state, then turning to look at you apologetically," My dear friend, I'm sorry I have to cut the tour here short. Will you be okay on your own?" 

You mocking put up three fingers to swear and bowed your head slightly," I won't get into trouble, my lord. I promise." 

"Well, I better hurry along before Hakuro had to resort to _pulling me by the ear **again**_ and drag me back. The man has utterly no mercy when it comes to meetings. See you at dinner?" 

You nodded, waving goodbye and sighed with a resigned smile. You only dropped your hand when Hien was too far to be seen. Even as you looked up, various Doman folks in different stalls quickly scrambled to get back to their tasks, even though it was obvious their attention was firmly on your interaction with Hien.  

_Perhaps they are just curious what sort of friends Hien have around?_

You thought absentmindedly and resolved to be on better behavior so it would not reflect badly on their liege. 

* * *

 

You then spend the entire afternoon wandering around the Doman Enclave, interacting and helping various people. It was merely a few months after the liberation, but you were glad that the people are looking forward to their future, and no longer have to keep their heads low and suffer under a brutish regime. This is what life should be like, free, positive and having high hopes for the future.

_For what is life without any hope?_

By the time Mitsuba had come looking for you, whom you later learn is the head chef for the Kienkan, you were already all dusty and a little soot faced from the tasks you have helped around the town. After washing your face, you went on to help her to prepare for tonight's dinner. She had taught you how to make gyoza; how to marinate the meat dumplings and learnt the proportions required.

It was definitely hard work, but it beats having to face down enemies daily where your life is often in danger. As you were busy kneading away the dough, with your hair sticking to your face unglamorously from perspiration, no thanks to the heat from the kitchen, you seemed to notice in your peripheral vision, there was someone looking at you. 

When you looked up, you see Hien crossing his arms, leaning against the kitchen door, gazing at you with this silly  _dopey_ smile on his face, seemingly mesmerized with whatever that you were doing. 

You quickly wiped away the perspiration on your forehead with your yukata sleeves, a little conscious on the state of your dress, but there is nothing you could do at this point.

Tilting your head in confusion you asked," Hien?"

You walked over when he did not answer and waved your hands in front of him," Are you okay?" 

"W-What?" Hien suddenly snapped back into attention and took a step back in surprise," W-Woah! When were you in front of me?" 

"Are you okay?" You laughed, taking a nearby wet towel to clean your hands," What's with that silly smile on your face?" 

"He's sick. That's what." Mitsuba deadpanned to the resounding laughter within the kitchen. 

"Sick?" You said in alarm, touching his forehead to check if he has a fever," Are you okay? Do you need to see a chirurgeon?" 

"No, I'm not!" Hien slapped away your hand in quick embarrassment, snapping at his staff half-heartedly," Mitsuba and you guys! _Stop laughing_!" 

You were about to ask further when multiple frantic footsteps could be heard running towards the kitchen. Both you and Hien immediately turned towards the direction and you see the kids you met earlier in the morning, running towards you with distressed looks on their faces. 

You took a quick count...  **Where is Hina and Itsuki?**  

* * *

 

"Lord Hien! Warrior of Light! Itsuki and little Hina are in trouble!" They panted, on the verge of crying. 

"Slow down, slow down... What happened?" Hien bent down to their height and asked. 

"L-little Hina was still upset about the incident earlier. So in order to cheer her up, Itsuki promised her that he will find daisy flowers over the Koeten Hill behind the Enclave and give it to her! Hina went together with him but they have not returned for an hour!" 

You do not know where is the exact location of Koeten Hill, but you do know outside the walls of the Doman Enclave, Yanxian Tigers and other dangerous creatures roam the picturesque hills. Hien had already took off without another word, and you quickly followed, only stopping to grab your coat and your choice of weapon. 

It took no time at all; the way you two sprint towards the location without stopping. Hien was aware of your presence, and he merely acknowledged with a nod of his head. You pricked your ears at any potential sound that could locate the kids, and a few loud roars blessedly allowed you to quickly assert the direction. 

When you two were there, Itsuki was already bleeding on the floor with Hina sobbing and shaking him in fear. She was obviously afraid but too worried over her friend than fear over the Yanxian tigers pacing just a few feet away, watching them like a hawk, getting ready to attack. 

Hien was about to give you a signal but you had already jumped out with a war cry attracting their attention, immediately clashing against them head on. Needless to say, tigers are no match for the Warrior of Light and you made quick work of them, weapons ablazing. You only turned around to check on them once the coast was clear. Hien was already cradling Itsuki on his lap, checking him thoroughly for injuries all the while as Hina held on to one of Hien's arms in shock. 

You quickly went to Hien's side and he nodded at you with a smile," He's fine. Merely abrasions on the back of his head. Cleaning it and having some rest and he should be good. Regardless, we should immediately bring him back to the chirugeon for further examinations." 

 

* * *

 

"L-Lord Hien?" Itsuki came to eventually, having a piggyback ride on Hien's back,"W-Where are we? Where's little Hina?!" 

"Calm down, Itsuki. We are on the way back to the Enclave. Little Hina is behind." Hien gestured over to your direction with a nod of his head. Itsuki craned his neck and saw little Hina had cried herself to sleep and you were carrying her, still patting her gently on the back to soothe the frightened girl. 

"...I-I’m sorry, Lord Hien. I r-really have screwed up big time huh?" Itsuki relaxed his body against Hien's back, holding on tightly to his shoulders... Holding on tightly to his tears.... 

"Perhaps." Hien replied carefully," What made you do this despite knowing the danger?" 

"I wanted... little Hina to be happy... The daisies are only found at the Koeten Hill and I thought I could get in quickly without alerting the monsters." 

"Yet you thought to bring Hina along?" 

"She won't have believed me if she didn't see me picking it up myself!" Itsuki said," I-I thought I can protect her..." 

"Overestimating one's ability is a quick way to death, Itsuki." Hien gently admonished," You cannot merely  _'think'_ you could protect her. You have to be  _sure_ you can protect her before leading someone precious to you into danger." 

Itsuki did not reply, merely burying his face on Hien's shoulders. Both of you need not hear the boy's cry, his tiny trembling shoulders and the coldness of his fingers were all telling of exactly how remorseful he was feeling then. 

The walk back to the Enclave was quiet and no words were needed to be shared amongst both of you. You merely looked up to the now darkened sky, full of beautiful stars overhead. And you suddenly thought of your maxim, uttered multiple times to the scions when they looked on at you in need. 

You thought and reflected upon all your friends close to you whom you have lost.  _Haurchefant, Ysayle, Papalymo, Minfila and so many others..._

You looked on to Hien's back.  _Is he too, still shouldering the weight of those people whom he_ _has_ _lost over the years?_  

You spoke quietly into the night,"  **To** **strive for those we have lost. For those we can yet save.** " 

Hien did not respond and he need not to. You knew he understood the duty, honor and sacrifice, but there was naught else to do... but to forge ahead in memory of them. 

 

* * *

 

Hien and you soon dropped both kids over at the clinic, and Hien had quickly sent Yugiri to fetch for their parents. Even as the chirurgeon was examining Itsuki, Hina who have woken up from her restless sleep, watched on with concern and perhaps regret. With a gentle smile, you walked on over towards her, rummaging your pockets for something to cheer her up. 

After speaking with the chirurgeon, Hien found you kneeling in front of Hina, speaking a few quiet words with her. 

"-brave, is he not?" Hien caught the tail end of your sentence, and you looked up to him smiling before turning your attention back to the girl. 

You then pulled out the Daisy flowers from your pocket, and gently gave it to her. 

"M-Mistress-" Hina begun but you hushed her shaking your head, continuing what you want to say to her. 

"I did not pluck these for you. It was held tightly in Itsuki's hands even when he was lying on the floor bleeding... I simply removed it when I was helping him up on Hien's shoulders." 

You patted her head gently as she begun to cry again, mumbling apologies and promising not to do this again. You hushed her and as she calmed down again, you asked her," Do you know the other name for Daisy?" 

She shook her head and you continued," The other alternative name for Daisy is  ** _Hinagiku_**. I believe this is where your name originally came from." 

She then begun to look at the daisy flowers in her hands in a new light. You looked on to Hien for confirmation and he nodded his head in affirmation. 

"I only recalled the other name after Hien mentioned this in the morning and after the journey back from the Koeten Hill to the Enclave earlier. Do you know  _Hanakotoba_ , the language of flowers?" 

"Some..." Hina answered timidly," What does  _Hinagiku_ means in the language of flowers?" 

"... **Faith**." You replied even as Hina widened her eyes in surprise," This is what Lord Hien was trying to tell you. It is in your name to have faith that one day a handsome young chap will come in offering daisy to you as a token of love." 

"Faith." Hina parroted what you said, looking at the flowers in her hands carefully and then at Itsuki once again without saying another word. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm surprised you know  _Hanakotoba_." Hien said as you both finally left the clinic after the parents had come and the situation was explained to them," Where did you learn it from?" 

"I do travel a lot and come across many books from all over the world, Lord Hien." You teased, laughing as you two made your way back to the Kienkan.  

"Oh?" Hien smirked, his eyes scanning and looking around the area. His eyes sparkled when he found the thing he was looking for. He used a small knife that he has hidden up his yukata sleeve, cutting a red carnation found within Tenkonto, the garden right in front of Kienkan and dared you with his charming smile," Do you know what a red carnation means then?" 

He handed it to you and even as you hold the flower, flicking it up to your nose in thought, it simply slipped your mind on what it meant. 

"I-It will come back to me, just you wait!" You pointed a finger at him in challenge," Till then, you better have  _faith_ and hold onto this while you wait for my answer!" You took the last remaining daisy flower in your pocket and tuck it behind Hien's ears. 

You could not see but based on his shocked expression, you could tell Hien was blushing with his ears again. You stick out your tongue mischeviously," I lied. Itsuki did indeed pick flowers for Hina, but those were bloodied and have wilted from his tight hold. I picked some new ones before we left." 

"I know you can't give daisies to other girls as per your promise with Hina. A man has to honor his promise, is it not? But it shouldn't stop you from receiving one." You smiled again when Hien was still shocked beyond words. "Well? Old man, race you back to the house! GO!" 

 

* * *

 

Hien blinked and laughed; watching you making a mad dash back to the manor. He took the daisy off from his ear and grinned at it foolishly as if he had just received his most prized possession. 

" _Faith_ huh?" He whispered wistfully. 

* * *

 

After a well-deserved hearty meal with great conversation with your friends, and a long soak in the onsen, you finally made your way tiredly back to your room. As you prepared the futon for sleep, you turned to look at your bag and suddenly recalled the letter that Hien wrote to you.  

Deciding to take a quick look before bed, you light up the lantern by the desk and brought it to your bed, and rummaged for the letter that had led you here. Unfolding the letter carefully, you finally took the time to look at the first half of the letter that you ignored the day before: 

 

 

 

> Searching for his moon, 
> 
> The Sun always looks westward 
> 
> Hopes for her return  
> 
>  

You lied down on the futon, still staring and admiring his strong and neat calligraphy. Gosetsu had once told you that the manner of how words are written will convey the writer's deepest emotions and thoughts. Exhausted from the day's exertions, you did not put too much thought on the poem, slowly slipping into deep slumber even as your fingers slowly traced the strokes of his letters, hoping that by imitating the way he wrote it, you could understand what Hien was trying to convey with the poem. 

You recalled a memory that you shared with Hien that would have helped to make sense the poem, but by then, your consciousness was already slipping through like fine sand through fingers. You desperately chase and hold on to that memory, unfortunately you lost the battle and the poem remained ever so illusive, out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of encouragement. I was only half way done when I posted the first chapter but following encouraging comments, I managed to quickly work through this chapter and onwards. I just realized Valentine's day is almost here!
> 
> So here's a bonus for a quick chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoy all the fluffy moments. The next chapter will probably take a while longer, but once again, please do let me know what you think!
> 
> Itsuki was too embarrassed about the pants wetting incident so he made the WoL promised to not tell a single soul.  
> What does red carnation means in the language of flowers? :D I guess you can go ahead and spoil yourself if you simply google hanakotoba. *hint hint*
> 
> I should add that the named characters except for Itsuki and Hina are all people who actually exist in the game. Including the repairman dangling on the roof of a tower and kids playing by the streets. Pop by over the Doman Enclave today and speak to them if you like!
> 
> " To strive for those we have lost. For those we can yet save." is indeed a quote that you can get to choose in the multiple choice dialogue selection in at least two instances in the game. One time in heavensward, the other at the beginning of stormblood.


	3. Spring Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light finally gets it. Or not...?

You spent the rest of the remaining days in the Enclave getting better acquainted with the Domans. It delighted you that very much inspired by their liege, they were hardworking and motivated by hope, you truly believed it won't be long till Doma will once again prosper, just as much, if not more so, than Kugane.

Hien was truly a busy man; whatever free time that he had out of his schedule, he spent it with you, taking you to see the wondrous sights that Yanxia has to offer. There are some days that you head out together to Namai or even the House of Fierce for errands, and other short snippets of time, the two of you just cozy up under the kotatsu, him reading scrolls of reports while you have picked up books to learn more about Doman customs. You are no shrewd tactician like Alphinaud, yet Hien will look up to you with his brows furrowed, seeking your opinion from time to time, on state matters.

Time truly flies when in good company, and it was already on the eve of the Spring Festival that you found yourself walking along the streets of the Enclave with Yomogi and Kozakura, each of you carrying baskets of persimmon to the Kienkan kitchen, that they brought up something interesting.

* * *

 

"Have you heard about the final event in the Spring Festival, my friend?" Kozakura giggled, looking at you.

You tilt and then shook your head.

"Do you see the tower in front of the Tenkoten?" Yomogi pointed with one hand, the other balancing the basket of persimmons," Since the Haru Festival also falls on Valentione's day, it is part of tradition for Domans, men or women, young or old, who are interested in someone to climb to the top of the tower and shout out their paramour's name! The louder, the better! There's a legend that says if the name echoed the loudest and longest from the surrounding mountains, the kami themselves in the high heavens would hear it and bless the union!"

You laughed, thinking if that is such the case, people with iron lungs like Gosetsu would have easily relayed his message to the kami every year.

Kozakura elbowed you on the ribs," Do you not believe? I heard it used to matchmake a lot of couples back in the day. A lot of Domans are taking part this year! The event had ceased ever since the occupation, and people are finally free to love again. I heard Ishibushi is intending to try his hand for Mitsuba!" She sighed dreamily," I wish someone suave and handsome will shout out my name tomorrow..."

Yomogi quickly joined in," Me too! Someone as handsome as...Lord Hien?"

Kozakura laughed, shaking her head," There is no known Doman alive who are even of the same tier as our liege. Oh! I bet if Gosetsu were 30 summers younger..."

You shake your head smiling quietly and readjusted your hold on the basket as the girls continued to gossip about potential love interests.

You thought back on Hien and wondered if he would receive any confessions. _Would he even have time tomorrow to attend such an event?_

* * *

 

You _were_ still thinking about the festival when Kozakura and Yomogi suddenly stopped in front and turned towards you with devious smiles. They balanced their baskets on one side of their hip gripping it tight with one hand, while their free hand grabbed you on both sides and dragged you towards the training courtyard.

"W-What?" You murmured in confusion while you struggle to balance your own basket. They were pushing ahead, and only then did you notice there was a crowd of women gathering around the courtyard desperately trying to lower their giggly voices, but whatever they are observing, it was sure to make them blushing and squealing with glee.

It was only when the two girls managed to push you to the front that you know what was _happening_.

Lord Hien of Doma was leading the training session for new Doman recruits; that in itself would have been fine, except you now knew the source of the attraction:

_Hien was also half naked from the waist up._

He must have sparred with a few recruits by now and was slightly out of breath. A sheen of sweat covered his back, _glistening_ in the afternoon sun; the way it highlighted the contour of his chiseled chest and biceps reminded you of what a _powerhouse_ that he was. One need not be an expert swordsman to see he has been exhaustively trained to perform at his peak physically and mentally. It showed via his footwork and the strokes of his sword.

_Was it the weather or you are feeling a little hot under the collar?_

* * *

 

Gosetsu who was sitting nearby observing their training was the first who noticed you, calling out by your name. It attracted the attention of Hien and the recruits; to which he considered this is a good stopping point as any, calling for a short break, to many women's dismay.

Holding his wooden sword back-handed as if it was sheathed, Hien walked on confidently over to you and Gosetsu, and your eyes knew not where to _look_.

"Greetings, my friend! Where were you after breakfast? I was looking all over for you!" Hien asked with a boyish grin, reaching for a towel nearby, wiping his perspiration, much to the jealousy of the women behind you simply because you have front row seats.

If looks can kill, you would have been dead by the glaring daggers behind by now. If he were seducing you, he sure was succeeding.

"Erm... H-Hien, maybe you should put on some clothes?" You blushed looking away, confused by your own reaction.

You have seen lots and lots of manly chests before, you bunk in with the rest of the scions after all, and sometimes not necessarily differentiated by gender.

"What? Mayhaps later? It is pretty hot today." Hien observed your reaction and laughed," A man's chest is enough to have the warrior of light squirming so? A surprisingly easy weakness I should say."

"I know a challenge when I hear one." You fumed, putting down your basket, looking around for a wooden sword. One of the recruits tossed you one and you grabbed it easily. The men immediately scattered to the side, making a wide area in the courtyard, eager to see how this will go down.

Gosetsu laughed slapping his lap," My lord, you think it wise to challenge the Warrior of Warriors?"

"I believe now tis' the time as good as any." Hien stepped on to the middle of the courtyard with you," I do want a rematch ever since the Naadam."

* * *

 

You knew you may not be as proficient as Hien and Gosetsu in terms of swordplay, but reflexes and battle strategy you have that in spades. You are never one to back down from a fight after all, friendly or not.

Twisting your wrist, you tested the weight of the sword swiftly and learnt its reach by hitting the nearby straw dummy with a few sure strokes. Gosetsu smiled nodding his head, aware you are no amateur simply from that display while Hien seemed to be having some second thoughts.

Sensing a good opportunity and wanting to test Hien's reflexes, you fell a few easy hits in his direction and as expected, he quickly dodged out of the way with a few quick sidesteps. His boyish grin returned, and if your experiences with him in Azim Steppe were of any indication, he has one hell of a competitive spirit.

No more exchange of words was needed even as the growing crowd around the two of you cheered wildly.

The two of you paced around each other in a circle for a while, each trying to find an opening; his first one came when your attention went to a pebble for a split second that you accidentally stepped on, and he draw his wooden sword so quickly, you only have time to block. You stepped back and lunge at him with an upswing which he promptly parried. The two of you went on like this for a while, backstep and clash, backstep and clash; it was a deadly but beautiful dance where the engaging partners in this dance floor were only you and him.

His fighting style was traditionally focused with practiced strokes and footwork taught by none other than Gotetsu, though Hien had made it his own, tempered through his own training and experience; while yours, though unorthodox, was practical and flexible, honed by years of fighting experience. 

Reaching into another impasse, you gripped your wooden sword tight with one hand against his weight and slammed your other fist hard on his gut.

He retracted a few steps to recover, surprised with your new tactics. He only grinned wider because he was going easy on you. The two of you upped the ante; he was now properly using his sword skills while you have an unfair advantage because you could see it coming with your Echo. This was not a life or death battle like the one you had with Zenos multiple times, but Hien is indeed an experienced swordsman, keeping you on your toes. The two of you finally reached a stalemate with both of your swords on each other's throat after a flurry of slash combos.

The crowd erupted with a loud cheer, very impressed with the advanced match that they have just witnessed. Even when you two were breathing hard from the exertions, you and him never ceased your smiles, even laughing occasionally simply because you two enjoy the challenge so much.

"I expect no less from the famed primal slayer. Your reflexes are top notch." Hien laughed, obviously pleased with the workout. He continued on even as the crowd started to disperse as the time for training session was long over, "As I was saying earlier, I was looking for you."

After some clean up, you picked up your basket again, noticed your two friends and even Gosetsu were nowhere in sight. "Was there something you need?" You asked.

Hien, now properly dressed again took the basket from you, and accompanied you back into the Kienkan, "Tomorrow is the festival and I was wondering if you like my company to see the sights together. At the end of the event, we have fireworks that we acquired from the House of Fierce and I know the best spot just to see it."

Not seeing any harm in it and after all, Hien was the one who invited you here in the first place, you nodded happily.

* * *

 

The actual day of the event arrived quickly and you were amazed by the sheer scale of the festival and the crowd that it attracted. Instead of the usual plain yukata that everyone wore for work, the Domans had all put on their best outfit; in the crowd, you can see a vast array of colours which was very different from normal. You mentally thanked Kozakura and Yomogi who in the late afternoon, had forced you to wear something different after you told them that Hien had invited you to see the event together. They outfitted you into a lavender kimono adorned with soft cherry blossom petals and they had insist on brushing up your hair to a bun held together by a long pin that was be speckled with long strands of purple beads; moving your head will sway the beads as if to mimic wisteria flowers being blown in the wind.

You were approaching the dango store which was the agreed rendezvous point, when you spotted Hien from afar. He was wearing a blue and white yukata with the bottom embellished with ocean waves, paired with a silver obi belt of gold dragons woven within. You have never seen him out of his fur-trimmed robe, so the new outfit make him looked _different_ from usual; more casual but effortlessly elegant and refined. He still had his katana hanging casually on his hip; a sound decision in your opinion, because even in events like these, one could never know if an assassin will strike.

...Except you know even a _katana_ would not be able to fend off the group of girls that had surrounded him and hogging up his time.

There was this... strange sense of unease growing in your heart, so you doubled up your speed to approach him. Eventually his exasperated eyes caught yours, one that immediately turned to relief and obviously begging for assistance.

"My friend is here so my deepest apologies, ladies." Hien quickly responded," We will catch you around later?"

"But Lord Hien-" One began and you cut her off immediately with a serene smile," _Lord Hien_ had given me his word to show me around today since I am but new to local customary events. Please accept my sincerest apologies and maybe beautiful and magnanimous ladies such as yourselves will be able to reconvene with him on a later date?"

Even if they are of the same gender, such sincere compliments from the Warrior of Light had them blushing and eating out of your hands in no time. They waved farewell to the both of you cheerfully and once out of earshot, Hien laughed obviously impressed," I never knew you are such a diplomat. Mayhaps you should retire from adventuring and instead serve as my Doma ambassador?"

"I spent a year residing in Ishgard, and found myself in often company of Alphinaud and Aymeric. They are such shrewd negotiators I eventually picked up a few skills." You shook your head laughing, making way to the stands," And you have no need of an ambassador, you are raised to rule; diplomatic words you already have, yet only failed for a simple reason that you do not view the girls as your political adversaries. Watching your interactions with Asahi proved that. ...Ah, let's not dampen our moods talking about work again. Can you show me the way?"

"Of course." Hien inclined his head towards you as if sharing a secret," Though before that, I have to say you look very suitable and beautiful in a kimono. Do you really not consider of changing your getup?"

Your cheeks aflame, you said teasingly," You and your honey words."

* * *

 

Hien showed you around like a proper host, and spent the entire evening going from store to store together. There was a wide array of food and trinkets sold, and Yugiri was not wrong to say that it came from all over the world.

You found it fun to be in Hien's company, laughter and teasing words were flowing naturally, you felt at ease and need not guard your thoughts too protectively. You were often the listening ear, the guiding hand to your friends, but Hien were always asking the right questions, and you talked a lot more in his presence. He found out about your habits, the food and drinks that you favored, and even your ideals and dreams, things that no one have ever deemed to ask before.

It was already late evening and the final event approached. The crowd had all gathered at the Doman Enclave Aetheryte Plaza, and the two of you stood close to the side, simply watching the processions go. It was gratifying watching the Domans climbing up the tower; some looked fearful and looked ready to bolt; while others such as Ishibushi were standing in line with a determined look on his face.

Kozakura had her wish came true, a tall suave Doman had professed his love for her, and once he climbed down the stairs, they had quickly rendezvous towards the docks further away. Unfortunately for Ishibushi, he was shot down quickly when Mitsuba shouted back that she was already wholly taken by a Roegardyn residing in Kugane.

It was in this comfortable, relaxed state that you asked a thoughtless question," Do you not want to join in the festive as well? A woman that you fancy?"

Hien was strangely silent for a long while and for a moment, you did not think he had heard you. He then turned to watch you carefully with a guarded expression. For once, the Hien that you can often read like an open book had schooled his feelings, and you could not tell what he will say next, nor feel at the moment.

"...Please stay here. And listen carefully."

That was all Hien said before he walked towards the tower in his strong and determined steps. His people who were standing at the plaza all smiled and wanted to greet their lord in joining the festive, yet their smile faltered when they all saw the look on their liege's face. Eventually the crowd parted the way for him as he cut across the plaza towards the tower and everyone who were all waiting in line to make their confession all gave way even as he climbed the stairs to the top.

* * *

 

From where you were standing, even from afar, you could see he had made it to the top; his blue yukata was unmistakable. You noticed some of the Doman folks were watching you, while the rest had quietened down and had their gaze fixedly on their lord.

Hien looked up to the evening sky and shouted evenly," **I stand here not as Lord Hien of Doma and Heir to the Doman Throne! I am simply Shun, a Doman citizen who simply wanted the woman whom he loves to notice him. ...And she is...** "

The crown prince then took a huge deep breath and at the top of his lungs, he bellowed out **_your entire name_ ** to the Doman Enclave. And if you thought you surely must have misheard, the subsequent loud and eventually fading echoes from the Yanxia mountains would have just confirmed what you heard.

Hien, the Heir and crown prince to the Doman Throne has just _confessed_ his love.

Loudly to _you_ , to his Doma people... and perhaps to the whole of Yanxia.

The reactions from the citizens were instant and varied; some of his female admirers cried as their friends comforted them; some men were roaring with laughter and cheering for Hien; his advisors such as Hakuro were all shaking their heads with a resigned smile; while close friends like Yugiri and Gosetsu looked on at you worriedly, unsure what will be your reaction.

* * *

 

The Warrior of Light had faced many and seemingly impossible adversaries. You had once faced down Nidhogg fearlessly even as grown men and seasoned soldiers ran away in fear. You did not even flinch when Zenos merged with Shinryu and you knew it was going to be a difficult battle.

Yet, this time... This time as the rest of the Doman people all looked on at you and you could feel Hien, the instigator's gaze...

For the first time ever, you _faltered_.

Before the thought even registered, you ran.

You could hear some jeering from the crowd, and Yugiri calling out your name as you sprinted out of the area.

Hearing footsteps following you, your instincts asked you to hide so you quickly turned past the corner and saw huge red urns; that appeared to be a perfect hiding spot.

You jumped in without a second thought and heard Yugiri and some other footsteps ran past you. Even as you waited while the coast is clear, you saw a Namazu peering you strangely from the other urn.

"We didn't see nothing, if you didn't see nothing." He said.

"Oh. Shut it." You rubbed your hands against your face in frustration, using this short moment of respite to calm your rapidly beating heart and trying to straighten things out in your head.

If Alphinaud or Alisaie were to find the Warrior of Light helplessly hiding inside an urn in the Doman Enclave, they would have laughed and teased you senselessly, never letting this one hell of a joke lie down for weeks.

"What am I doing?" You quietly groaned.

* * *

 In a moment of clarity, you thought back on all the interactions that you have with Hien the past few days.

_Were you really so blind and oblivious to his affections that he had to resort to telling the whole world about this?_

You have always known the truth; you have seen the same affectionate gaze from Gosetsu towards Yotsuyu after all. There is a saying that things are often much clearer when viewed in a third person perspective.

You knew what his gaze meant. You knew the wide smiles that he only shows to you whenever he is talking to you. You thought back about what he said about the Sun and the Moon and applied that to the Haiku he wrote to you in his letter, and the reason why he asked you to shred and throw it away. Eorzea is located west from Yanxia. If he is the Sun, and he referred to you as his Moon, he invited you to this Spring Festival because...

_He loves you._

_You knew it all along._

_How could you asked such a thoughtless question even in an unguarded moment?_

Through your adventures, you had helped countless people. Some simply look on to you in friendship and gratitude, and some... from admiration turned affection.

You have seen that happened for a few times. Thancred when you saved him from the clutches of the Ascians. Haurchefant during your temporary stay in Coerthas. Even Aymeric when he invited you to his manor for dinner.

You never reciprocated and hence you pretend it never happened. You told yourself that they have mistaken admiration for love. You tried to spare their feelings by pretending you never saw the signs. Eventually those had faded over time, and those men had gone on to treat you like a comrade and a dear friend.

_Yet this time... It was not so simple._

_You actually felt elated when Hien shouted out your name._

_Yet at that instant, you looked at all the Doma people you grew to learn and love as well._

You thought of Yugiri and her strange question. You immediately felt the weight of duty, for the woman who stand by Hien's side.

That weight crushed you. Because in your heart, you knew you could not be the woman for Hien. You belong to Hydaelyn, and there is the ever-looming threat of the Ascians and their revered God, Zodiark. These are all things that are a lot bigger than simply the political ones between Doma and the Empire.

You _love_ Hien as well. And yet, it was duty that weighed most heavily in your heart.

Tears fall from your eyes as it wet your hands and your knees. You felt like your heart was being torn apart. You heard the fireworks exploding up in the starry sky, marking the end of the Spring Festival and masking your cries. You thought of Hien and how he promised he would show you the best spot in the Enclave to see the beautiful fireworks that he worked so hard to put together with his people. 

By the time you have ceased crying, most Doma folks have already packed up their stalls and went on home for the night. As much as you love to stay _pathetically_ forever in this urn, you knew you could not run away from this problem forever. 

You slowly climbed out, stretching your numb legs and cracking your back, and made your way back to the Kienkan. Thankfully, the walk back was quiet, and the Kienkan guardsman took one look at your face and knew better to ask anything and let you in without a word. 

* * *

 

You decide briefly whether to head straight to bed, but the crying had made your throat perched and dry. You made your way to the kitchen and slowed your footsteps when you noticed lit candlelight. Not wanting to talk to anyone for now, you took a quick peek in to see who it was, and there, you saw Gosetsu was sitting at the wooden table, calmly pouring sake into his cup. 

He saw you and he merely smiled, holding a finger to his mouth indicating to be quiet. Your eyes then wandered on to his table companions.  

You saw Yotsuyu slumbering on the bench with her head on Gosetsu's lap. She was still holding on to a dango stick even as she slept. 

The only other companion was Hien. He was sitting across Gosetsu, facing away from you, but his top half of his body was slumped dead on the table, with one hand stretched out, still gripping tight on his sake cup while the other act as a cushion for his face. You could not see his face since he was facing down on the table, but from the snoring coming from him, you gathered he must have passed out after drinking with Gosetsu, if the multiple sake bottles on the table were any indication. 

The big man waved you over and you obeyed, walking on over to his side carefully, not really wanting a confrontation with Hien right away.  

"Don't worry, old friend." Gosetsu smiled and said quietly, waving you over to take a seat on the bench adjacent to him," My lord, once drunk, is pretty hard to wake." 

You sat down beside your old friend uneasily, seemingly ready to bolt if Hien were to make any movement. The lord seemed pretty dead to the world after you watched him carefully for a few moments, and only then did you relaxed, reaching over to the cup of sake that Gosetsu offered to you. 

" We did this once before, did we not?" Gosetsu laughed, thinking back," The night before the siege of the Doma Castle. ...How far we have come, it was Yugiri and us who sat around the table then... And now... Tsuyu is here. A strange twist of fate..." 

"I'm sorry." You whispered looking at Gosetsu. You somehow felt responsible and apologetic for having him to clean up your mess. 

"What for?" Gosetsu shook his head, laughing quietly," Lord Hien is a grown man. He knew the risks. He will be okay after a while." 

You did not respond, choosing to sip the sake quietly. It was a long moment before Gosetsu spoke again," I am an old man, and can't say I know a lot about love. Yet I know heartbreak when I see one. Lord Hien, I understand... But if you don't mind me asking, why you, my friend? Why are you looking so depressed?" 

You thought carefully before answering," I... love a man. I knew all along, but I pretended it was never there. I have a duty and am responsible to many people... and to a Goddess. In order for me to do what is required, I have to be unencumbered by anyone or anything. A path one too dangerous." 

Gosetsu prompty poured more sake for you," ...You actually reminded me a lot of Lord Hien's mother, the late Empress Mina. Not to say that she is equal to you in terms of fighting, but in terms of her spirit. Strong, kind, compassionate, ever unwavering against adversaries. Even as Lord Kaien remained behind in Doma Castle in an attempt to fight off the Empire, he sent her away to Othard, towards Kugane for safety. Even we all knew she would rather stay with her husband, she flee because she knew she had to be strong for the unborn child in her womb." 

"Before she was married to Lord Kaien, her name was Elayne, and not Mina. As you can tell from her original name, she is not native to Doma. She originally came from Gyr Abania, an Ala Mhigan refugee displaced from civil war during King Theodric's reign." Gosetsu continued to reminisce," Lord Kaien first saw her in one of the many ports in Kugane. She was beautiful; long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he fell for her at first sight." 

"Lord Kaien has his fair share of troubles back then. As crown prince to the Doman throne, there were a lot of traditions that thankfully did not continue to this day. Many in court vied for the Empress position, and many insist as per tradition, the girl must be of Doman blood and part of the aristocracy." 

You knew a love story when you hear one, and wanting Gosetsu to continue, you asked," Forbidden love?" 

"Ha!" Gosetsu chuckled," That is if Mistress Mina was even interested in Lord Kaien in the first place. Gyr Abanians are known to be passionate, Lord Kaien was awkward and barely even noticed by her because he comes from a conservative society. He can barely even flirt without stumbling on his words." 

"How did Lord Kaien win her hand eventually?" You asked, glad to be not be the focal point of the conversation. 

"Through sheer stubbornness." Gosetsu laughed, though immediately toned it down for fear of waking Yotsuyu," Mistress Mina always has her heart set to return to Ala Mhigo one day. It was a struggle for her to make the final decision to be with Lord Kaien. She was well aware of the 'baggage' that comes along with him. She spoke to me at length to have a better understanding of the strict Doman hierarchy." 

"...Do you know the reason for her change of heart?" Taking another sip of the sake, you reached for the sake bottle and poured one for Gosetsu. You now understood what Gosetsu was trying to lead to in this conversation. 

Gosetsu nodded in thanks," I believe in her own words, she said,' What's the point of returning if my heart remains here in Doma? Ala Mhigo will always exist within me; my homeland will always be there even if I'm not there. But Kaien, without me, who will be there to flick his forehead when he gets all stiff and formal again? The Doman society seemed like a good challenge for me to clean up their act as well!'" 

Both of you laughed; you can now see the competitive spirit that Hien has, was not inherited from his father, but he learnt it from his passionate and defiant mother. 

As both of your laughter died down, you looked down on your sake cup in thought. Gosetsu eventually said, still thinking back of his previous liege,"...Lord Kaien and Mistress Mina would have been delighted to have you. Regardless of your decision, at least know that the Doma people here loves you as well. They are eternally grateful for your instrumental help in liberating the nation and they all knew, just as Lord Hien does, that your heart has always been at the right places. As for me... I have thanked you as well back during the Doma Castle collapse, I'm grateful that you have allowed me to my life purpose." 

"...Well, I have stayed long enough. I have to carry Tsuyu back to her room. As for Lord Hien..." 

"No worries, my friend. I will have the guardsmen to help assist him back to his room." You answered, the least you could do for your friend was this. 

* * *

 

You waved good bye to Gosetsu, and finished the last bit of sake in your cup. You turned to look at Hien who appeared to still be sleeping. As you watched his steady breathing from his back, you thought of how miraculous that events from a distant land could have such far-reaching consequences to another state. Were there no civil war in Ala Mhigo, Mina would not have left for Kugane, met and fell in love with Lord Kaien by chance, and Hien would not be sitting here with you. 

"Chance... or by the guiding hand of the kami?" You wondered aloud, as your hand were naturally drawn to Hien's long jet-black hair. Without putting too much thought on it, you hypnotizingly threaded your fingers over the tail end of his mane. 

Hien's hand instantly raised to grab your offending hand, and you gasped in surprise. 

 _Was he not asleep?!_  

You realized belatedly that he had stopped snoring quite a while ago. You quickly looked at him, and with his head still on the table, he had turned towards your side; his eyes open and gazing at you sharply. 

"H-Hie-" You began... 

Before you could finish, he had gotten up from the table, pulling your arm and you fell towards him. Using that momentum, he swiftly crashed his lips against yours. 

All you could feel or think was how _soft and warm_ his lips were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hien has a surprisingly lack of a back story, and I had to piece together some of the things he said over the game. Elayne being an Ala Mhigan is non-canon, but looking into the history of Doma and Ala Mhigo, I thought the timeline seems reasonable. 
> 
> Another fun fact is shouting out confessions on rooftops are REAL in Japan. I once watched a Japanese variety show that there are high schools who came out with confession events where the hopeful applicant will shout out from the rooftop to the entire cohort below, the identity of their paramour, and hopeful they return their feelings. The louder, the better. 
> 
> I... added a lot more scenes than my initial draft. So things... sort of blew out of proportion and now 1 more chapter before the finale... ^^; We cannot have things too smooth sailing, can we?
> 
> On an absolutely unrelated note... Should I write smut? >_> I'm not a very good smut writer... *twiddles fingers*


	4. Duty and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the WoL choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines' Day, my dear friends! :D I'm very excited to bring you the final chapter in this super self-indulgent Hien x WoL story.  
> I had like to know what's your favourite part of the story, be it squealing like the fangirls/boys that I know you are, or thumping your chest in agony: Do let me know as part of your comments!

 

Sensing no resistance from you, he deepened the kiss and you would have remained putty in his hands were you not remember the burden that you currently bear. A blushing mess that you were, you pushed him off and he fell back to his seat. 

Instead of the confrontation that you feared would come, Hien only looked on at you with an elated smile. 

"...My love..." 

And that was all he said before he fell _face first_ , back on the table. Snoring. 

 _Was he... drunk? Did he think he was in a dream?_  

You stood up quickly, and even though your mind and your heart were both racing a hundred miles an hour, you at least had the mind to request for the guardsmen for help to send poor Hien back to his bed chamber. 

With that settled, you ran back to your room, slamming the door shut. 

You did not even realize your fingers were shaking, till your trembling hands touched your lips, shocked by actual reality. 

You definitely were no innocent maiden, over the years, you had some short-term liaisons with fellow adventurers but nothing serious. 

Yet a simple drunken kiss from Hien can send you reeling,  _falling_ so hard. 

You tried to go to sleep, but slumber ever evaded you, resulting in you tossing and turning in your futon, constantly replaying Hien's loud confession and the subsequent kiss. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, just before sunrise, you packed up your belongings. And in that process, you finally made up your mind. 

Ditching the yukata that you wore, you felt at ease again wearing your battle gear, with your weapon of choice at hand. Sheathing it, you left your room, with a destination in mind. 

You nodded and exchange pleasantries with the Domans who were already up and milling around for work, but none approached to ask you about the events of yesterday. It appeared Hien and the rest of your friends were yet to be up, and you were somewhat grateful for that. 

The boatman simply acquiesced when you requested to leave the Doman Enclave, and an hour later, you were back at the shores of Yanxia.  

Whistling loud, you called upon your ever faithful Yol. The beautiful bird came quickly to your call, and you mounted it with ease.  

You then spend the entire morning touring the entire Yanxia.  

* * *

 

You have decided you must see with your own eyes, the state of the country where Hien will rule one day. The burdens that he have and the future challenges that he have to overcome. 

You witnessed the destruction done upon the Glittering Basin, though with time and hard work, you believed it will once again be fit for agriculture. You surveyed the destruction on important structures such as the two Ryurin bridges that once connected the various isles together; the Yuzuka Manor, the place that you and Yugiri once attempted to ambush Zenos and barely made it out alive. You went past the Dairyu Moon Gates and spend many bells, surveying and heartbroken by the dilapidated state of Monzen, the birthplace of the Doma Samurais. 

Finally, you ride past the Coattails, the bridge that connect Monzen to the very heart of this nation; Doma Castle. You could only land on the outer moat of the area, for the castle remained flooded and only half submerged rubble could be seen. 

You thought back on the determined look of Hien when he announced the change of plans for the siege, and how Gosetsu implored him to consider twice. 

You thought of the final words from the former Viceroy, Yotsuyu; the hard life that she had lived and how it had warped her personality to become what she had become. And Hien in his wisdom... Just accepted all of that. He had listened and though he made no promises, you knew he will do his best to ensure a history such as hers will not repeat again. 

You were still deep in thought when you heard the familiar screech of a Yol. Turning around, Hien dismounted off his, petting it before walking steadily across the roof tiles towards your direction. 

He stood beside you and only then, he wordlessly turned to gaze too, at Doma Castle. It was a long moment before he deemed to comment,"Quite a piece of work huh?"

Thinking back on the siege, you said,"I have only walked through its halls once, and I already could tell it was a historically beautiful palace." You thought back on how busy you were then, running through its halls to reach Yotsuyu and could never take a proper moment to appreciate its beauty, but you remembered its expansive halls, adorned with golden phoenixes and dragons on its walls. It was truly a loss, but you too, believed that Hien had made the right choice. 

_What good are important monuments if there are no Domans alive to tell its tale?_

"Tis' will take a long while to get these rebuilt if even possible. And even so, it will never be the same again." Hien shook his head, regarding the carnage in front of him with a grim look on his face.

You consoled him," I recall a wise man who once said _stone walls do not a nation make, her people do. And as long as they yet live, they can rebuild_. Regrets?" 

"Never. Tis' one thing to make a war decision, tis' another to see its destruction." Hien replied, determined as ever. 

Nodding your head, you murmured," I have to agree. We could never second-guess our decisions made. We only know of one path, and that is the one that we have walked." 

"Do you often have to make such decisions as well? A matter of life and death?" Hien asked quietly. 

"Often. Daily. If I were to regret any decision that I have made, I would be trapped in the past, never able to move forward. Time and tide waits for no man. Decisions have to be made, otherwise more lives would have been lost. And my life does not merely belong to me. It belongs to Hydaelyn and its greater powers." 

"I am aware that you have make mentioned once about Hydaelyn and her war with Zodiark." He looked on at you seriously, much aware of this weight of yours.

"If there is ever a day I have to choose to do one battle; I will have to heed her call first and foremost. Without Hydaelyn, the rejoining will occur, and the world as we knew it would be lost. The Ascians are ever pulling strings behind the scenes to make this happen. ...I have come to love Doma and its people. But such attachment is dangerous. If ever a day, I have to choose between protecting Doma and defending Hydaelyn..." 

Hien shook his head interrupting you," There is never a choice here, my friend. There are some things that only you can do, and yet there are others where your friends and others could help. And even then... If you really have to choose, the Doman people would have eventually understood. I could only blame it's the fickleness of the kami if the extinction of my people is required for the world to continue to exist. And I will swear by the kami that I will do my best to prevent that from happening in the first place. But... Tis' not your true concern... Is it not?" 

* * *

By the Twelve, he was right. The two of you were talking in hyperbole, and trust Hien to be sharp enough to read in-between the lines that this was never really about Hydaelyn or Doma.

You are not the only one in this world with the power of Echo. And if there indeed ever be a day you shall fall, you knew others will rise to take up your mantle. It is really only your sense of duty, your sense of purpose that made this decision a struggle.

You faced him, eye to eye, regarding him earnestly,"...I have come to care for you deeply, Hien... But..." 

"...But...?" He whispered sensually, his voice suddenly dropping a few octaves, taking one step closer to you entering into your personal space, and his hands held on to your elbows, supporting you. 

"B-But I have duties and responsibilities beyond the borders of Doma... The scions-" 

"Cease thinking of the others for one moment..." Hien brought you closer with one arm around your waist, the other clasping your left cheek under your ear," What is it that you really want?" 

At this distance, you could see his eyes were like liquid pools of silver lightning, ablazed like torches and you felt lost in its depths. 

"...I want to be with you... Hien..." You weakly replied, no longer able to resist and so thoroughly seduced. 

"...Call me Shun..." Hien's voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between both of you, even as he pulled you even closer... 

"Shu-" 

And he cut you off once again as he pulled you in that final distance with a fiery and passionate kiss; which this time, you reciprocated. Hien tilt his head closer, his tongue prying your lips open to taste the depths of your mouth. You helplessly obeyed and he was well-rewarded with the faint taste of persimmon, sweet and tangy; and he groaned in appreciation. He worked past the seams of your inner lips, rasping over each other's teeth, enjoying the heat of your breath, and the dull vibration of your gasp against his lips. Your tongues continued to tangle in fervent desire, and there was no more denying of this passion and attraction between the both of you. 

You clung on to his yellow fur-trimmed coat, for fear that your jelly legs could no longer support your weight and he held you flushed against him with a strength that befits his muscular stature. You suddenly recall the Yanxia Tiger paintings that adorn the Doma Castle's throne room, and his kiss felt exactly that; domineering, passionate and devouring with a sweet hunger that simply made you want to ask for more. 

As you were desperately gasping for breath, his lips eventually left its prize, beginning to trace a line of kisses along your jaw, teasing breathy gasps from you with each one. Upon reaching your neck, Hien leave hungry and almost frantic nibbles towards your shoulders. It was your own moan that woke you from this frenzied haze that took over your mind, and you had to push Hien slightly away to put a stop to this. 

"W-Wait...Hi-e... S-Shun... Wait!" You stopped him quickly by covering your palm over his mouth.

"W-What?" Hien blinked, his silver green eyes dilated with desire, though some resemblance of reason were coming back to him.

"Sorry... This is going a bit fast... I mean I like it but..." 

"Oh..." Hien finally have the gall to feel embarrassed and the tip of his ears were red again," M-My apologies. Couldn't help it... I mean... I have waited so long." 

"S-So long?" You asked, even as you were still catching your breath and your thoughts were running quickly south towards the gutter, wondering if his kisses were already so toe-curling, how would it feel to be in his bed... You quickly shook your head to get rid of those thoughts. 

"Well... Ever since after the Doma liberation...?" Hien was thinking at the top of his head while he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What? That was half a year ago?!" You exclaimed, shocked that Hien had held a torch for you, for a long period of time now. 

"W-Well... They did say absence makes the heart grow ever fonder. Why are you so shocked, my love?" Hien raised one of his very well-defined eyebrows in surprise," You do know you are very attractive and a difficult woman not to fancy." 

"No..?" You replied meekly, cheeks aflame; you have heard the endearment twice by now, but it still made your heart soar that a man of his caliber would have his sights set on you. 

Hien chuckled with mirth in his eyes, tenderly brushing some of your hair and tucking it behind your ear. He was watching your expressions closely," Unlike my father, I have no trouble with sweet talk and terms of affections. My mother did come up with the strangest and sappiest nicknames for me and my father after all." 

"...You were awake when Gosetsu was talking to me?" You asked, since he knew that you were aware of his father's weaknesses. 

"Some of it. Though I only remembered bit and pieces. I thought I had it bad when I had a dream of kissing you. However, after the kiss earlier... I guess it wasn't a dream; I really did it, did I not?" 

You nodded thoroughly embarrassed, and there and then, he appeared to have made a decision. 

He kneeled down on one knee, holding both of your hands, looking up at you earnestly," My love, you have many titles under your belt, and I have no doubt that you will be called upon again and again by the people who needs you. That is just some of the many things I admired about you; your selflessness and sense of duty. I would never hold it against you if, as you said, you have to leave to attend to an entity far more important than during an hour of need for Doma." 

"I only ask of you to follow your heart; and if it indeed lies with me, I swear to the kami that I will treasure you and never a day will I cease to love and devote myself to you. You already know of my duties and the long road ahead for Doma, that I have to help to overcome. It is a path that I have chosen and I know no other. Despite all that, do you still wish to be with me?" 

You smiled confidently and nodded," Tis was what I was trying to do. I witnessed with my own eyes the burdens and the joys that you have to bear for the rest of your life. I do not know how long this conflict between Hydaelyn and Zodiark will go... It may become a life-long responsibility of mine to see it through... Despite all that... ...Do you still wish to be with me?" 

Hien smiled, getting up from his position," I have already declared my love for you to the heavens yesterday. Even if you do not reciprocate, there is no taking back of what I had said." 

He embraced you again and this time, you could feel and hear his quickened heartbeat. He sighed in relief and in content,"And here I thought... I have lost you for good."

"...I"m sorry for running away." You replied, guilt once again plaguing your heart as you think back on last night,"I just needed time to sort things in my head... And who could ever deny on what you want? You are a hard man not to fancy..." 

He looked on at you with a teasing glint in his eyes," I **_was_** confident with my chances. Except she is such a fine catch and also the most clueless woman I have ever met. And even the most confident men would start to doubt themselves. I think I'm so obvious, most Domans were already aware of how hopeless I was. So much for the image of a dignified ruler."

You gave him a quick peck on his nose as apology and compensation, and he only chuckled, raising one of his eyebrows on how insolent you are.

* * *

 

The two of you continued to spend a bit more time talking but eventually whistled for your Yol and went on to spend some time touring the entire Yanxia. The villagers of Namai were so happy to see you and Hien that they burdened you with bags and bags of dried persimmon to bring back to the Enclave for consumption. Hien was not sure how to feel when the villagers seemed to fancy you more than they did with him, though he only shrugged his shoulders with a smile. 

Both of you finally returned to the Enclave at night, Yugiri and the rest were wrought with worry; apparently everyone thought you took off back to Eorzea without a word and Hien had quickly went off to chase you in the morning. When Tataru returned their responses that you never did passed through the Kugane docks, Hien correctly deduced you simply went off to scout around Yanxia and found you at Doma Castle. 

You were feeling deeply regretful over the misunderstanding, yet they too quickly dismissed your apology since no harm was done. In a rare candid moment, Yugiri  _giggled_ when she saw you returned to the Kienkan holding hands with Hien. Both of you gathered your closest friends in the main hall; Yugiri, Gosetsu, Hakuro, Mistuba and many others whom you grew to be closely acquainted over the past few days. 

There, the two of you finally made the unofficial announcement of a wedding engagement. It may have appeared hasty and a shock to many, but this concerned Doma's royal lineage and Hien's eventual legacy, you agreed to it after hearing it out from Hien. The royal wedding and subsequent coronation, if any, would still be some years away till Doma is properly back on her feet. Though Hakuro and other advisors would prefer it to be soonest possible.  

You would also need to inform the scions of your intention to be based in Doma for most of your time, if not permanently. Thankfully you were not the first to make such similar announcement, Lyse did so in Rhalgar's Reach; and judging by the reaction then, the scions should be quick to accept, though you imagine Alisaie and Lyse, the two scions you grew the closest to after the Ruby Sea journey, would be pretty angry they were not the first to be informed. You still have many things to iron out, one of which Hien quickly addressed that he would personally make the journey to visit your homeland and properly introduced himself to your remaining family members. 

Once the formal discussions were out of the way, Yugiri quickly hugged you in elation and you saw how Gosetsu simply nodded his head with a gentle smile on his face.  

_Perhaps all along he was confident that things would have worked out?_

Hakuro and advisors were already at one corner, probably busy plotting out the best auspicious dates of the wedding and administrative matters of the coronation. Mitsuba and the rest of the Kienkan staff were beyond elated, making jokes (much to the agony of Hien) on how they could finally talk freely, because every mention of the Warrior of Light used to cause a lot of melancholy drama from their liege. They broke out the best food and wine on such short notice and celebrated as if it was their own wedding engagement; a simple testament of just how well-loved Hien is amongst his people. 

* * *

 

It was in the early wee hours of morning that you finally made it back to your room. Flipping through your journal, you knew you could no longer delay the inevitable. You left Eorzea with nary any notice, and Jessie had just sent a linkpearl message to you, requesting for your urgent return back to Rhalgar's reach; no doubt it is about Omega. 

Slipping yourself back into the comfortable yukata, you decide you could not wait and make your way to Hien's bed chambers to tell him of the news.  

You knocked gently on the door, and heard Hien's voice bidding you in. 

"What is wrong, my love?" He asked, surprised to see you so late but knew it is of serious matter given your expression. He has already changed out of his fur-trimmed robe to a yukata, not unlike what you were wearing, getting ready for bed. 

"There are urgent matters I have to attend to in Gyr Abania. I have stayed here in Doma for a week with nary any notice, and with such haste that I have made no preparations. I hate to do this but It is imperative for me to return to the West with all possible haste." 

"It was wrong of me to rob the world any more of your time." Hien replied quickly, holding you in a sweet embrace," Just too soon... Ever too soon." 

"I will return to you post haste, Shun..." You returned his embrace, deeply breathing, taking in his scent. You dread to leave your newfound love so soon, yet duty calls. 

"That I am sure you will do..." Hien released you, one hand round your waist, the other cradling and caressing your face. That adoration and love that you could see so clearly in his eyes, you simply could not believe just how lucky you are to have your love reciprocated equally. Forehead to forehead, he simply stared into your eyes before whispering," I feel so lucky..." 

You giggled," I was just thinking the same thing." 

No further words were needed to be said. Both of your lips were quickly drawn together again, and the two of you spent the long night together. 

 

* * *

 

It was in that comfortable post-coital haze that your eyes started to wander around his bed chambers. It was twice the size of yours, attached to a veranda with a small pond and filled with cherry blossom trees; beyond that, it faced out to the sea, and you could see dawn is slowly approaching. The view was breath-taking, with the Sun slowly rising out of the horizon, casting a warm red glow into the room and sakura petals drifted in slowly from the sea breeze. It was quiet and the only sound you can hear were the sea waves rolling and crashing against the shores, washing over sand and rocks.

As your gaze returned to your beloved; he was lying underneath you on his back together in the futon, very much  _naked_ with one arm behind his head, the other brushing lazily against your naked back. The warm sunrise had lit his beautiful eyes, and those were focused on you. For the first time that you have known him, his expression is open and relaxed, eyebrows unfurled and seemingly at peace.  

This image seared inside your memory, and you thought perhaps this was the first time that you felt like you truly belonged.  **This** was finally yours. You saved countless, yet domestic happiness always belonged to others, and beyond friendship, you were always a stranger. 

You felt so happy that it _hurt_.  

_What have you done that you deserve so?_

And suddenly Yugiri words returned; how she had known a man who have worked so hard that he often placed himself second. How glad you are at the moment to be the refuge for this man ever so burdened with responsibilities. And so glad you are to have found this place where you can temporarily relax the weight on your shoulders and just  _be yourself with him at this moment._  

"...I love you, Shun." You murmured, unsure if that was enough to convey the immense gratitude that you are feeling for this man right now. 

"And I you, my love." He reciprocated breathlessly, equally taken by you. 

"The sunrise reminded me what red carnation meant in  _hanakotoba_." Your eyes went back to the rising sun, and idly thought how suitable it was referring to Hien; the symbol of hope to his people.

"Oh? At long last, I have my answer?" Hien was ever quick to tease. 

You pinched his nose playfully for his insolence,"...It meant fascinated and ever in love with you..." 

Hien chuckled, closing his eyes, simply enjoying the feel of your skin against his hand,"...Took _you_ long enough." 

You leaned your head back down against his warm chest, closing your eyes and focused on listening to his steady heartbeat,"...Indeed." 

* * *

 

You knew the road is long and there are still many trials and tribulations ahead. 

But at least for this moment... 

_You are home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long while to decide on the conclusion on how to wrap up the ending with the WoL and Hien. I think all of us have a different head-canon for own WoL on why they set out on an adventure in the first place and did my best to try not to 'assume' too much. 
> 
> I took the time to explore the situation and positions that they are in (in fact, probably too much?), regardless of what type of Hero we have in our heads, reluctant or no, the WoL is knees deep in worldly affairs and much as I want, I don't find it realistic if Hien has the ability or would even come to love someone who would simply abandon their responsibilities to be with him. No, he will encourage the WoL to do what they must, and in return, he would do the same on his end for Doma. 
> 
> It is also canon that the WoL and Hien are very similar (this is another recurring emphasis I have in this story); Lyse had said so herself, always out doing what they can to right the wrongs in this world. Alphinaud had also once said to the WoL that he admired how they live in the present and focus they are with the problems at hand. Similarly, Hien are ever so 'in the present', that there is no future to go to if the Domans are dead and Doma Castle were to remain. 
> 
> Therefore... What better place to resolve their 'differences' than at the heart of Doma? So yes, this is the reason why I had them reconcile at the ruins of Doma Castle (not a very romantic place I know...). I didn't think it was obvious, but whatever they said, they were pledging themselves to each other (for marriage). Why waste time talking if they aren't in it for the long haul? 
> 
> And in case you didn't catch it... They spend the entire night doing the deed, do the do, licking lampposts until dawn. *laughs* Poor WoL have to do the walk of shame back to her room before leaving for Eorzea. 
> 
> I doubt I will ever write that far... But after the official wedding ceremony and coronation, I believe Hien and the WoL would want to organize a small private wedding reception for their friends. I head-canon it to be something similar to the one seen in "Naruto The Last Ending Credits". (Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_tajglm6WY ) 
> 
> Various nation leaders, everyone from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, even beast tribes leaders from all over the world would want to attend, and who can forget the dravanians! It will probably be a bit chaotic, but the WoL won't have it any other way. Hien would probably only shrugged his shoulders in resignation with a smile; what to do when you marry the famous hero of Eorzea? lol
> 
> So how do you guys find it? I hope I do Hien justice. There's actually a lot more happening on his side that I never got around to share. If I do eventually write Hien's perspective, what are the situations that you want better clarification? :D


End file.
